Guardian Demonic Hybrid(Re-Write) (No longer getting updated)
by Gr1mm R34P3R
Summary: OCxHarem. (REWRITE)
1. Chapter 1: A ReStart

**Guardian demonic hybrid (Re-Write.)**  
The War started when I was only 4. I am a demon and angel half breed making me even more odd than I already am. My left eye was removed because of it being non-functioning. Thats the reason why my left eye is red and my right eye is blue. My name is Shade and I am an ace at most video games. I may not be like most people but I don't give a fuck if I am an unnatural person. I am a pawn in the service of Sona Sitri. My Sacred Gear is a shadow element it is always on my person but since its shadow element it is invisible. Its called Chaos' Upbringing a shadow form of longinus. I am currently 17. I can age just not as fast as some other demons do.  
I walk into kuoh academy with a tuxedo on. "Hello Shade," Saji says walking up beside me.

"Hey Saji," I reply in a monotone voice.

"You sound monotonus again. Did something happen?" Saji asks.

"Yes. I recently found out that my mother just died. I never met my father," I reply.

"I'm sorry 'bout you losing your mother," Saji replies.

"I should report about last night's hunt for rogues. I'll see you later Saji," I say walking off.

I knock on the student council rooms door.

"Come in," says Sona.

"The rogue hunting wasn't very many rogues besides three rogue priests two rogue devils and several of kokabiels underlings. I managed to win against the rogue priests without a problem. the problem was the fallen ones. The demon had little fight left in him so he went down faster than a tree in a landslide," I report as Sona looks shocked. I hold onto my right wing which had been broken during the fight with the fallen ones.

"Is your right wing ok?" asks Sona concerned.

"It's broken is several places but other than that it's fine," I re-assure Sona.

"Still why doesn't it heal as fast as your body?" asks Sona.

"I honestly have no clue," I answer.

'Damn if only I wasn't too nervous to tell her how I feel...'

"Get some rest Sona please," I say noticing how tired Sona looks.

"I need to do some work," Sona says.

"Sona you look dead tired," I reply. "You are always over working yourself."

"I can sleep later," Sona replies tiredly.  
"You're pushing yourself too hard Sona," I retort.  
Sona falls asleep right then almost falling out of her chair but I catch her and I lay her down on the couch covering her with a blue blanket.

"I'll stay by your side to help you restore some energy while you sleep Sona," I say smiling as I extend my right hand over her heart restoring her energy slightly.

Sona wakes up and sees me sitting across from her.

"How was your sleep?" I ask Sona.

"It was nice," Sona answers blushing slightly as she wondered why she was sleeping on the couch.

"I set you on the couch because you passed out and nearly fell out of your chair," I say. "Sona, I have a crush on you." I look down with a saddened look on my face. "If you don't like me like that I will understand." A shadow crosses my face as I look slightly sad.

"Shade, stop feeling sad for yourself. I also have a crush on you," Sona says as she hugs me.

"Sona um you're kind of making me nervous," I say blushing a deep crimson.

Sona giggles mischeivusly. "Are you perhaps nervous because of me hugging you?"

"Yes," I reply turning even brighter crimson.

"It's funny to see your reaction to getting hugged be me or my sister," Sona replies smirking.

Oh god. OW. 'I forgot about that.'

"Really, Shade?" asks Saji slighty confused. "Are you and Sona dating?"

"Not yet. But maybe soon," me and Sona reply simultaneously.

"Well guess you are alike in more ways then one," Saji says smirking.

"Um. Uh. I am confused now," I say getting exasperated.  
"Saji, you are a little out of line," I say with my eyes glowing blue and red respectably. "Now do you need me to punch you or should I just bitch slap Issei?"

"Bitch slap issei," Sona and Saji reply simultaneously.

"Well. I will when he does something perverted," I say with my eyes returning to normal. "I'm going to prepare for my daily contracts."

I walk away with Sona smiling slightly.

My right wing starts throbbing.

"Ow," I shout as I'm walking to my contracts location.

"So your right wing is broken," says a mysterious voice, sounding slightly european. "I am Azazel, The general goverener of the fallen angels. The wielder of Chaos' Upbringing. A sacred gear able to transcend past the Boosted Gear if the users emotions are great enough."

"So, your the person I was summoned by?" I ask.

"Indeed Shade, I could heal your wing but I would have to make you part fallen angel as well as part angel and devil," Azazel says.

"I'm fine," I try to say but can't get it all the way out before screaming in pain.

"Your wing is entirely snapped so you can't fly," Azazel says examining my right wing. "Iraquado Sele No Pride Mele No Ma Tele Mon."  
"Well, I can feel my fallen angel side being born why did you summon me?" I ask.

"I need someone to take out Vali Lucifer," Azazel explains.

"I can do that but he would end up nearly killing me," I say.

"Oh don't worry your girlfriend Sona Sitri would heal your wounds," Azazel says.

"Sona isn't my girlfriend at least not yet," I say.

"So, are you up to the task?" Azazel asks me.

"Yes," I reply with my right wing turning black and white.

"Chaos' Upbringing," I shout with my sacred gear glowing as it appears in initial form.

"VALI LUCIFER PREPARE TO DIE BY MY HAND," I roar as I appear from the shadows.

"So you are the wielder of Chaos' Upbringing you look more formal than I thought you'd be," Vali says glaring. "If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get."

"Chaos' Upbringing true form," I shout as the facade version changes into the real version with it sparking black lightning everywhere around me.  
"So you were hiding its true form," Vali says smirking. "Smart idea."

"Balance Breaker," I yell as my body gets covered in shadow armour with purple and silver runes appearing throughout the armour. "Axe summon." My Axe appears from my sacred gears bladed weapons slot and is in my hand.

"So you use an axe?" Vali asks. "Thats stupider than a spider who eats its own eggs."

My eyes turn blood red signafying I'm more than pissed off.

"I WILL NOT TAKE GETTING CALLED AN IDIOT," I shout as my shadow armour glows pitch black.

"Uh-oh," Vali says gulping.

I punch my fist through Valis armour chest and spine. I grab his heart and rip it out. "You will get a swift death," I say crushing his heart and then breaking his neck. "Bastard."

I pass out and hit the ground as Azazel walks to me and picks me up noticing a sword stabbed through my chest.

Azazel takes me back to the school and says, "He was fighting Vali Lucifer the vanishing dragon. He won but passed out from the energy he used to kill Vali. That is Vali's sword that is stabbed into his chest," Azazel said setting me on the couch.

"He should still be alive but he needs rest," Sona says.

 _"Wake young one," says a booming voice._

 _"Who are you?" I ask the voice._

 _"I am the soul in your Sacred Gear. I am Chaos' Upbringer," Chaos Upbringer says. "I am currently talking to you since you nearly died because you used too much of your life energy. If you die you can only be revived by phoenix tears or the tears of your loved ones."_

 _"How am I still alive?" I ask._

 _"You are alive because of your bond with your master. Your want to return to her restored some of your life energy," Chaos' Upbringer says._

 _"You -e wa-i- u- go-b- s-" says chaos' upbringer whos voice starts fading away._

I suddenly shoot up as The dream fades.

"Calm down Shade," Sona says as she hugs me tightly. She appears to be crying.

"Don't cry Sona," I whisper.

"You nearly died from using your life energy Shade," Sona says as she buries her head into my shoulder making me hug her tightly to calm her down.

"The only thing that matters is that I am still alive," I say holding onto Sona.

"I thought I lost you forever," Sona whispers with a half broken voice.

"I will not use my life force again my love," I whisper to Sona and give her a kiss on the cheek. Sona turns bright red and nearly falls over.

{Ah this has been a long day.} a masculin voice says in my head.

'Hello Chaos' Upbringer.'

{Please, just call me Shadow.}

'Yes sir.'

Sona suddenly hugs me tightly as Serafall and the other leaders of the trhee factions walk in.

"Hello Shade," says Michael who smiles gently at me.

"Hello sir," I say kneeling before Michael, Azazel, and Sirzechs.

"No need to be so formal," says Azazel.

"Sorry," I say standing up and sitting cross legged beside Sona with my sacred gear activated in case a fight breaks out.

"Hello Shade," says Rias Gremory as she walks in with her peerage.

"Issei," I say with vemon and slight anger at him.

Issei gulps and hides behind Rias.

"I can put you in detention for what you did the other day," I say glaring at Issei. "Peeping at the female students while they were changing. Koneko told me all about what happened." I crack my knuckles as Koneko smiles at the way I stand up.

"S-S-Sorry," Issei says shaking.

"IF YOU WERE SORRY YOU WOULDN'T KEEP DOING IT," I yell in a low whisper. I walk up to Issei and bitch slap him fifteen times.

I sit down and close my eyes deciding to try to calm down.

"Pervert," I say monotonously.

"Mental note: Do Not Piss Him off," Rias says.

"I really dislike Issei's perversion," I say with my eyes still closed. "He really needs to stop being a pervert or I will knock him out with a frying pan."

Everyone sweatdrops at that.

"I will be outside patrolling the school's borders," I say.

"Wait," Sona says. "I'm coming with you."

"Fine by me," I say. "Chaos' Upbringing." My Sacred Gear appears and activates sword mode revealing my broadsword.

Me and Sona walk outside and patrol the area. "I smell rogues," I whisper to Sona. I disappear into the shadows and attack the rogues from behind. 'Slashing Wave.' The attack vaporizes every rogue except the priests who then sense a dark presence.

I reappear beside Sona. "That was only the scouting group the chaos brigade is aproaching we need to warn the others," I whisper to Sona. I grab Sona's hand and teleport inside the student council room.

"The chaos brigade is coming," I say warning the three leaders. "There are rogues everywhere outside I vaporized most of them from the shadows."

"Good work Shade," Sirzechs says.

"Thank you sir," I say kneeling. Serafall giggles at my formality.

Right then an explosion is heard.

"They're here," Me and Koneko say simultaneously. Me and Koneko blush and look away.

"Wonder how Shade could tell that they were here unless he is a werewolf?" Rias asks.

"I'm just very very in tune with my environment," I reply.

"Shade we could use some extra defence," Sirzechs says.

"I will help," I say as I jump out the open wind and all four of my wings spread out. I whistle a low tune and my familiar appears. "This is Qverjin my familiar," I say as I pet Qverjin making him wag his tail happily. "He is a darkness wolf."

"Aww he's so cute," says Sona as she pets him making me smile.

"Never knew you liked dogs," I say to Sona as I activate balance breaker.

"Shadow Scale Armour," Azazel says. "Interesting the first and only wielder of Chaos' Upbringing has a darkness wolf as a familiar."

Qverjin growls at Azazel. "Down boy," I say to Qverjin who whimpers as he seems sad. "I'm sorry boy."

My eyes start glowing blue and red as I jump into the tree line.

As I'm running a feel a really strange sensation in my chest area. The want to protect my friends from farther harm.  
"I am the protector of shadows and the warrior of lightning. I will surpass the Dragon emperors. I will become the black juggernaut. Juggernaut Drive," I roar as i transform into my juggernaut drive.

{You have 5 minutes til your spirit can not hold this form anymore.} warns Shadow.

'Got it. Thanks for the help Shadow.'

"Mach Firing," I shout destroying hundreds of the chaos brigades members from the shadows.

"He activated juggernaut drive," whispers Azazel. "He only has 3 minutes and 53 seconds left til it dissappates."

"Darkness Blaster," I roar shooting pitch black fire out of the shadows and into the chaos brigades members.

"Two and One," says Azazel as I collapse out cold with my eyes still glowing.

"Dragon Beam," shouts Issei who had decided to help me out.

"Thanks," I mumble as my chestplate nearly breaks.

"You ok?" asks Issei as I struggle to stand up.

"I'm fine," I say with my sword coming out of Chaos' Upbringing. "Shadow Broadsword," says my sacred gear scaring everyone except for me.

"You all look shocked to see that this can talk," I say with a smug look on my face.

"Yeah," says Rias. "It doesn't look like a longinus, but it is."

"While this may seem like a shock to you all this is a sacred gear that is made specifically for me," I say.

"Bad ass," Koneko says monotonously.

"Koneko," I say

"Yes?" Koneko asks.

"You always sound monotonous," I reply.

"It's because of me always being made to deal with Issei's pervertedness," Koneko says glaring at Issei.

"Hey!" Issei says sadly.

"No offence Rias but maybe Issei should get brainwashed into not being a pervert," Sirzechs suggests.

"Agreed," Everyone but Issei says.

"Not fair," Issei complains.

"Maybe," I say chuckling as Rias brainwashes Issei.

"So Issei do you like boobs?" I ask Issei.

"No," Issei says in a slightly dead tone.

"It's only temporary," I whisper to Rias. "I'd give hime at least a week before he turns back to normal."

Right then an orange teleportation circle appears.

"Riser has arrived," Riser says.

"That third person speaking is annoying Riser," I growl.

"Riser doesn't care what a low born has to say," Riser says.

"Shade doesn't give a damn that Riser is an immortal. Shade can beat Riser into a pulp," I say glowing purple.

"Enough," Sona says mildly amused at how angry Riser is.

"He pissed me off. He shall fight me one v one tomorrow at 12 am," I say with all four of my wings spreading out behind me.

"Riser is now confused as to why the low born wants to fight," Riser mumbles to himself.

"You better be prepared to lose Riser," I say to him as I walk away.

"The fight between Riser Phenex and Shade will begin in 3,2, and 1," Sirzechs announces.

"Balance Breaker," Me and Chaos' Upbringing say together. "Shadow Scale."

"A nice trick but nothing can harm me. I am an immortal," Riser says.

"Don't be too sure," I say disappearing into the shadows and slashing him from all directions at once.

"Show yourself pathetic weakling," says Riser as he falls onto his knees.

"I have already won," I say kicking Riser in the stomach.

"In a stunning fight between Riser and Shade, Shade is the victor," Sirzechs says shocked at my ability to use shadows as weapons. "The fight only took 3.1 minutes," says Azazel. "Not shocking considering Shade can use the shadows to his advantage."

"How was I defeated by a low born?" Riser asks no one in particular.

"Because I'm not a low born. I'm an angel Fallen angel and devil hybrid so its onlt natural that you lost," I say.

 **A/N: Wow the first chapter of the Re Write to Guardian Demonic Hybrid. This is an alternate universe of the original. Reveiws and criticsm are is Shadygolden Signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: The begining of a friendship

**Guardian Demonic Hybrid (rewrite)**

Chapter 2.

Nitrous POV: Hi I am Nitrous The silver Knight. I am currently looking for the Devil Fallen Angel and Angel Hybrid Shade. I met Some pretty interesting people here. One of them being a guy named Aaron Grey the Angel Of Vengeance. He's A pretty insane looking guy. He is the polar opposite of me. He is introverted and shy around girls. I am extroverted and very outgoing around girls.

"Yo Nitrous," says Shade running up to me and Aaron. "Hey Aaron."

"Hello Shade," I say calmly.

"...," Aaron says nothing choosing to ignore Shade.  
"Aaron no need to be rude," I say pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I. DON'T. CARE," Aaron says getting angry enough for his chains to start glowing.

"Aaron ENOUGH," roars Shade with his wings spread out behind him.

Me and Aaron gulp simultaneously.

"S-s-s-s-sorry Shade," Aaron whimpers.

"It's ok," Shade says feeling bad.  
Two hours later

Shade POV: As me, Nitrous an Aaron walk into the school we are surrounded by guys and girls alike.

"I've heard the two with Shade are transfer students from Europe," one of the girls says.

"I heard that Aaron grey is a relative of Shades," says a guy.

"All right everyone back up," I say. "These two Are Nitrous And Aaron. They are third year students here."

"Everyone get back to your classes," says Sona with a light frown on her face.

"Hello Sona," I say jumping onto the balcony where she is standing.

"Hello Shade," says Sona giggling as I land on the railing beside her.

"I brought Nitrous and Aaron like you requested," I say sitting on the balcony railing.

"Thank you," Sona says slightly blushing.

"Hello Nitrous and Aaron,"Sona says.

"Hello," they both say together.

"I need to head to class," I say kissing sona on the cheek.

"C'mon you two," I say gesturing at Aaron and Nitrous.

All three of us walk to class.

"Hello everyone," I say walking into the class.

"I brought the two new students here, they should be coming in in 3,2, an 1,"I finish as they walk in.

"I am Aaron Grey, a relative of Shade," Aaron says bowing before the class.

"And I'm Nitrous," Nitrous says. Short but simple.

"Welcome," all of the class says in unison.

"That was unexpected," I say to Saji.

"Yup," Saji agrees.

Two hours later

I knock on the student council rooms door.

"Come in," Sona says.

"Hello," I say hugging Sona.

"Sorry had to introduce the class to Nitrous and Aaron," i say.

"It's ok," Sona says accepting my hug.

"Aaron wants to become a member of your peerage as a pawn he will take up three pieces," I say. "He uses the chains of Vengeance as his weapons. It also makes his bad assery go through the roof."

Sona and I both chuckle at that.

I whistle a low tune summoning Qverjin and giving him some food.

At the same time in the ORC hq

Kiba POV: "Rias, we have someone else for the rook posistion. He is one of the new transfer students Nitrous,"I say.

"Thanks for the Report Kiba," Rias says.

"Hi I am Nitrous," Nitrous introduces himself while having his axe strapped to his arm.

"So you use an axe to fight?" I ask Nitrous.

"Yeah," Nitrous says.

Shade POV: "So Aaron is an angel but he is also part devil," I explain.

"That makes alot of sense," Sona says laying her head on my shoulder.

"I wil personally train Aaron," I say.

Aaron clears his throat.

"Hello Aaron," I say startling him.

"H-how did you get over here so fast?" Aaron asks confused.

"I just walked through the shadows," I explain.

Aaron nearly passes out.

"I got you," I say catching Aarona nd helping him over to the other couch and set him down. "I may not look like it but im an angel and devil hybrid much like you Aaron."

"How did you know about me being part devil?" Aaron asks deadpanned.

"Easy I can read minds and look into peoples pasts and futures," I explain.

"I also know that you want to join Sona's peerage," I say.

Sona hands me her three remaining pawns and i put my hand on Aarons fore head and say, "I Shade, Re-Incarnate You Aaron Grey as A devil in the service of Sona Sitri."

"Aaron do you feel any different?" I ask.

"Yes, I feel stronger faster smarter and more importantly more bad ass," Aaron replies.

"I thought you'd say that," I say deadpanned.

Sona hugs me and Decides to ask me this, "Shade will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes Sona I will," I say hugging Sona to me tightly.

"You know that I would do anything for you. I would die a thousand deaths to save you," I whisper to Sona.

"Shade," Sona says with a full face flush. "I know you are extremely loyal but still dying a thousand times to save someone even the one you love is a bit too extreme even for you."

"I am a master of shadows. I can bend the shadows to my will. I can shadow walk. I am the shadow warrior," I say to Sona making her question the title given to myself by myself.

'Hmm, maybe I am a little bit insane after all.'

"Shade, never forget that Serafall and I love you," Sona says.

"A war like none other is brewing," I whisper while forming a sword out of darkness and a sword out of light.

'A war with loki and his underlings. If loki gets his way Ragnarok will reign supreme.'

"Tell Sirzechs that loki is causing mischief," I tell Sona.

"Where are you going?" Sona asks.

"The Underworld," I answer opening a teleportation circle under my feet and sinking through it.

I run to Loki's location preparing for a fight. I pull out my swords of light and darkness. A shadow covers my eyes. My eyes glow red and blue.

"Is this the extent of ragnaroks opening?" Loki asks.

"You will never acheive your dream Loki," I roar activating my final evolution of sacred gear which is an instant balance breaker.

"Shadow Scale Armour," Me and Shadow say together.

{You Only Have 20 Minutes To End This Fight, Shade All Of The Underworld Is Counting On You to Kill Loki.}

'I planned on doing just that.' I think to shadow.

"Hmm the wielder of chaos' upbringing a shadow longinus," Loki says out loud.

"You really shouldn't look away from your opponent," I say slashing lokis left arm clean off.

"You little mother fucker," Loki yells angrily.

"I AM THE SHADOW WARRIOR DEFENDER OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS," I yell avoiding lokis attacks and attacking from seemingly nowhere. "Unrelenting Strike." The strike hits loki in the chest rupturing his heart lungs and even his brain killing him instantly. I cut Fenrir and his underlings in half with one swipe of my light sword. Then serpent bites me but its teeth shatter on my body which now has dragon like scales on it. "Midgardsormr you should never have tried killing me," I say slashing Midgardsormr's head off of its body. I collapse onto my knees as the fight took nineteen minutes and 39 seconds. {Shade, you are hurt pretty badly you got bit by fenrir through the left shoulder through the chest and through the abdomen,} Shadow says scared for my health.

'I-I'm fine, just feel like my body is burning up,' I think.

As my conciousness fades I see Sirzechs and Serafall appearing at the scene seeing the midgard serpent completely dead, seeing loki with no signs of conflict on his body besides not having his left arm, and seeing fenrir and his two sons dead all cut in half.

"Oh no," says Serafall running over to me seeing blood driping from my wounds. "Sirzechs we have a problem. Shade was bit by fenrir and is poisoned from the midgard serpents bite. He is dying."

Sirzechs sees the blood flowing from my abdomen has black poison flowing with it.

"If Sona finds out he is dying she will attack asgard from rage," Sirzechs says with a pool of sadness in his eyes.

I open my eyes but can't see a thing.

"Sirzechs, even if I die a thousand times I will save the world. I made a promise to Sona," I say coughing out a large amount of blood. "Should have known the midgard serpent had poisonous fangs, when they shattered a fang's shard embeded itself into my left shoulder."

"Can someone hand me a vial of phoenix tears?" I ask.

"Here," Sirzechs says handing me a vial of pheonix tears which i take and drink it in a matter of seconds.

The poison and blood stops flowing as the phoenix tears stop the wounds from killing me. The poison burns away. Shadows stop the blood from flowing. My eyesight returns. I stumble to stand up but Serafall helps me up. I see ophis standing nearby.

"Hello Ophis," I say bowing before her.

"Hello Shade, or should I say Shadow Warrior. Your sacred gear was blessed by me so it would keep you alive in times of great need," Ophis says walking over to me and Serafall. Ophis gently puts her hand on my heart feeling it beating slower than it normally would. "You are lucky that your shadow healing kicked in when it did. Otherwise you would have died of blood loss. I am trying to get ahold of someone to take me in right now."

"I'll do it," I say opening a teleportation circle to get back to Sona. "Serafall,Sona wants to speak with you. Just be warned she may be a little bit angry about open house."

"Open house?" Ophis asks confused.

"Open house is basically where teachers are aloowed to go into the school to do things with their children. I don't have parents they died years ago to a fire," I explain to Ophis getting a bit sad when I talked about my parents death.

"You are sad shade. Why are you crying?" Ophis asks me.

"I never met my dad but my mother I recently found out she died years ago to a fire," I explain to Ophis.

Ophis suddenly hugs me making me smile and gently hug her back.

"I will make sure you are comforted," whispers Ophis.

Ophis gently hugs me.

"It's ok Ophis," I say. "I am always getting stuck in places that aren't so comforting."

Ophis giggles a little. I start laughing quietly.

"I have gotten stuck inside a wall before," I say. "That was the worst place for me to halfway phase through it."

Ophis smiles.

"Shade," Sona says entering my apartment. "Why is the bite marks from fenrir on your body?"

"Because fenrir bit me," I answer. "I killed fenrir loki fenrirs sons and the midgard serpent."

Sona's eyes widen.

"Indeed," says Ophis walking into the room.

"I offered to let Ophis stay with me," I explain.

Sona nods. "Figured that you'd take nearly anyone who needed a place to stay in," Sona says with a small smirk.

"You know me too well," I reply. "And I'm half certain Serafall is going to want to stay with me."

"Most likely," says Sona.

 **A/N: Well thats all for chapter two. Shade may get some edits done to him. He already has made friends with Ophis. He will eventually meet Koneko. He will revive Vali. He will become the strongest he can be. His title as shadow warrior was made because of his connection with shadows. Reveiws and Criticsm are welcome. Shadygolden Signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3: New people

Guardian Demonic Hybrid (ReWrite.)

Chapter 3

Shade POV: Today is the day I start training with my light and darkness. I open my eyes to see Sona, Serafall and Ophis all laying on me peacefully slumbering.

Ophis opens her eyes and looks me in the eyes.

"Morning Ophis," I say giving her a hug.

"Good morning," Ophis says enjoying the hug.

"You like receiving hugs. Don't you Ophis?"

"Yes," Ophis says blushing.

"That is why I like you Ophis your honest with your feelings and would do anything to help save your friends. Ophis even if you don't feel the same way I do, I will die a thousand deaths to save anyone who is close enough to call me their friend. Ophis I have a crush on you," I say looking out the window of my small house that I bought.

'Why did I have to spill my heart out like that? I'm stupid as hell.'

"Shade," Ophis says looking at me shocked. "I have developed feelings for you Shade."

I hug Ophis to my chest making her stiffen up a bit.

"Shade," Ophis says nervously. "I love you."

"I will protect you Ophis," I say glowing brightly. "I am the protector of light and the shadow warrior."

 _ **Two hours later en route to kuoh academy**_

Me and Sona walk side by side.

"Is he supposed to be more strong with Sona?" a female student asks.

"I do not know but he does look way more flexible," a male student says running up to me wanting to test my speed. I block his punch and throw him over my shoulder.

"Still wanna test my speed pal?" I ask with my hair turning back to normal.

"N-n-n-no sir," the student says running away with a terrified expression.

"I'll never understand those perverted guys," I say with my eyes glowing.

I hear a song from my past playing on someones phone.

"Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons," I say walking up to the person who jumps.

"How'd you know?" the person asks.

"I listened to it 20 times a day," I explain. "I'm Shade."

"I'm Koneko," Koneko says still acting like a startled cat.

'Hmm a Nekomata, Kuroka's little sister Shirone.' I say to Shadow.  
{Indeed, Shade be careful of what you say around anyone here,} Shadow replies.

'Thanks, Shadow.' I reply.

"Koneko, I am Shade," I say. "Come by the student council room later on about the end of the day. Do NOT tell Rias."

Koneko nods.

"Sona. I met up with Koneko Toujou," I say into my phone. "She seems terrified of Rias."

 _"Shade, Rias nearly killed Kuroka and Koneko." Sona's slightly angry voice comes over the phone. "Be careful, around Rias' Peerage minus Koneko and Kiba."_

"Will do Sona. You be careful yourself," I say hanging up the phone. "Shadow, We are going to have to go full power to stop this fight from taking place."

"I know," Shadow says in a form of armour like mine except his is dark purple.

"Jeranga Me Ni Ot Po Bombi Meli MEIN," Me and Shadow Chant together fusing our bodies and armour into one being.

'What was that chant for?' I ask Shadow.

{That was for a Final form Diablo Seraph Rage,} Shadow explains.

"Diablo Seraph Rage is the strongest level of Chaos' Upbringing," Azazel says appearing from out of nowhere. "Stronger than even juggernaut drive. Be careful this form killed the first person to try it that person being Shadow, The hero inside of your sacred gear Shade. Your brother by blood and by elements."

{Its true,} Shadow says in my head. {I didn't realize that I was too weak to pull off this form. But you my brother, You are more than strong enough to pull this off. You are my succesor to the title of the shadow warrior and the light protector.}

'Shadow, I-I-I never got to meet you before dad died and Mom was burned to death.' I say with my spirit glowing 500 times brighter. 'I made a promise to my friends and the ones I love. I will break the laws of death to save this world.'

{Brother be careful as you may be in the lair of our fathers friends,} Shadow says. {I combined my soul with your own we are one and the same now.}

'Thanks brother,' I say.

"Azazel," I say. "I will help you."

"Sele No Kino PO NOIT Twoin Ca Sle Mo," I whisper in Shadow Tongue the shadows language. "I Recruit you Vali lucifer as My rook, my tank, my brother in arms, In the name of Shade The Shadow Warrior and The Protector of Light I Reincarnate you as my equal." I say watching as Vali appears before me in his new colored armour.

"Been a while Shade," Vali says with a look of uneasiness in his eyes. "Diablo Seraph Rage, the form that killed Shadow. But it didn't kill Shade. How? Why?"

"I am more than strong enough to sustain this form," I explain as I stand in my final form. "The strongest form of Chaos' Upbringing. It's true final liberation."

Me and Vali break into the raiding game between Risers' peerage and Rias' peerage.

"ENOUGH," I yell breaking the sound barrier. "RISER FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST THE FAMILY OF SHADOW THE SHADOW KNIGHT BY KILLING HIS MOTHER IN COLD BLOOD BY BURNING HER HOUSE DOWN WITH ME AND SHADOW STILL IN IT I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU PAY BY FALLING TO THE SAME FATE OF MY MOTHER. I AM SHADOW'S LITTLE BROTHER SHADE. YOU ARE THE REASON IT TOOK AN ANGEL AND A DEVIL TO REVIVE ME FROM DEATH. PREPARE TO LOSE TO DIABLO SERAPH RAGE." I jump onto Riser and start punching him while his regenerative powers get absorbed by my shadow flames.

"You think that that will kill me?" Riser asks smugly but then realizes somethings off. "Why am I not Regenerating?"

"Have you ever heard of shadow flames?" Vali asks smugly.

"Yes," Riser says.

"Well shadow flames absorb normal flames and phoenix flames," I finish for Vali.

I punch my fist through Risers chest and break his spine while ripping out his heart and melting it.

"You can never kill Riser," Riser says weakly as I punch him in the stomach a final time.

"Really cause not even phoenix tears can save you from this fate," I say angrily as I snap his neck with a brutal kick.

I walk away with my wounds getting healed by my shadow healing.

 _ **Two hours later in the student council room.**_

"Shade what you did was irresponsible," Rias says seeing the state of my body after absorbing so much fire. "You have seventh degree burns everywhere on your body."

"Rias I appreciate your concern but it isn't too bad thanks to my shadow healing. I am still weak from using that much energy to keep that form up indefinitely," I say nearly vomitting out blood.

"Stay still," Koneko orders as she uses her nekomata powers to restore some of my bodys skin to its original state.

"Shade," Vali says looking concerned at me. "Why did Riser kill your mother?"

"He killed her because she had been a part of his peerage at one point til she managed to escape and it ruined his reputation," I say with my left eye turning pure purple.

"My body was burned so bad when he killed my mother that he also killed me from the loss of blood," I say. "It took an angel and devil to reincarnate me. I shouldn't exsist."

Ophis slaps me when I say that.

"That is not true," Ophis says. "I know that you were destined to be the balance between the three great factions."

"Ophis," I say as I choke on a bit of my water. "Why are you saying that I was born to balance out the three factions?"

"The angels demons and fallen angels were constantly creating new members but the angels and fallen angels had too strong of people so thats where you and your brother fit in," Ophis explains with a slight blush as she mentioned me.

"Ophis," I say facepalming. "Could you at least stop drooling on the carpet which matches the drapes?"

"I personally redecorated this room to make it feel more comforting," I say.

Ophis blushes even more and hides behind me.

"S-s-s-sorry," Ophis says with a little stutter.

'Damnit Ophis you're making it harder for me to not want to just say fuck it and go take a nap.' I think.

"It's ok," I say hugging Ophis.

Ophis blushes and falls asleep on my shoulder.

"That was unexpected," Rias says to Sona.

"I am a calming presence after all," I say to Rias.

"Most of the time anyway," I add on to my previous statement.

"True," Sona says smiling as Ophis is asleep.

I see Vali standing by me with his eyes focused on the outside world.

"Vali is something up?" I ask.

"Albion can feel the presence of a young dragon," Vali responds.

"That could be dangerous if the dragon is being used to drain our resolve," I say out loud.

Vali nods in understanding.

Me and Vali step into a circle that glows black. We walk up to an old ruined house where even I can feel the dragons presence.

"It's here," I whisper to Vali.

I jump in through an open window with my sword of shadows activated and glowing. I run towards the dragons presence and block three swords simultaneously. I kick my opponents backwards.

"You have harmed a dragon. You hurt a female dragon who can't defend herself. YOU HAVE MADE ME MORE THAN MAD. YOU HAVE PISSED ME OFF," Vali shouts angrily as he slices one enemy's arm off and knocks the enemy down.

I roar spinning around and stabbing two enemies through their chests. "I've got your back Vali," I say glowing as I shoot shadow flames out of my left hand. "Get the female dragon and get out as quick as you can. I'm going to blow this place sky high."

"Shade be careful," Vali says picking up the little girl dragon and running out the door.

I start glowing black as explosive shadows erupt from around me blowing the house sky high.

Vali sees me get blasted through a few thousand trees.

"I'm fine," I say trying to stand up but falling over.

"No you're not," Vali says. "You can't even stand up right now Shade."

The little girl dragon looks up at me with a confused expression on her face. "W-who are you?" she asks scared.

"I Am Shade," I say looking at the little dragons eye color. "You have Blue and Green eyes. That isn't common even by human standards."

"I am a dragon," She whispers.

"It's ok don't be scared little one," I say picking her up and setting her on my shoulder. "I have vowed to protect everyone who needs help. That includes you."

"What is your name little one?" Vali asks the female dragon.

"My name is Lilith," Lilith responds still a little shy.

"I sense the powers of Ophis inside of you Lilith," I say. "Are you perhaps Ophis' 'daughter'?"

"Yes," Lilith replies getting calmer once she realizes that I am a warrior of shadows and a protector of light.

"I made a promise to Ophis to protect you and her if I ever met you," I explain.

Lilith looks shocked but nods none the less.

My wings spread then fold making me wonder what is wrong.

"Something feels off about this place," I say pulling out my light sword and shadow sword. "Be on guard."

I cloak myself in shadows and light strengthening my attacks of those attributes more than normal.

"I will go into the center invisibly and see if something is amiss," I say going invisible and masking Valis' and Liliths' presences.

I see fifteen evil dragons standing there glaring at me and seeing me.

"I need you two to get out of here now," I say over the phone.

 _"Shade," Vali says. "What is happening?"_

"Fifteen evil dragons," I reply.

 _"Shade, Get out of there now. If you don't you will be eaten alive," Vali says._

"I can't," I say hanging up the phone.

I jump infront of the dragons and killing 4 out of fifteen.

{Vali, He isnt going to stand down. You and I both know it,} Albion says.

'Yeah,' Vali says.

I start glowing bright black as I go nuclear on the last 11 evil dragons. My body hits the ground hard.

"Ow," I say as my body feels like it just tried cold fusion and succeded in doing it.

"You should stop trying to be the hero all the time," Vali says smirking.

"Ha ha. OW," I shout the last part as my back starts cramping and aching feeling like it went through a solid steel wall.

 **A/N: That was not the most abrupt of endings for a chapter. Shadow had all 15 of his evil pieces but he never used them. Shade used Shadow's evil pieces to revive Vali and to make sure that he could protect his loved ones. I am changing Nitrous and Aaron to being in Shade's peerage. Aaron is a knight. And Nitrous is Shade's other knight. Be warned if I make a lemon it will most likely be horrible. I am adding a female oc sometime in the future. Aaron has a Sacred gear but it isn't what one would expect the angel of vengeance to have. Nitrous' Sacred gear is well it's currently in the works. I might make his be a armour sacred gear. The female oc all I can say is definite is her name and age. Her name is Silver and her age is 17. Her sacred gear is not known yet. My roster of OC's for this fanfiction is: Shade, Aaron, Nitrous and Silver. Reviews and Criticsm are welcome. This is Shadygolden signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Silver's Introduction

Guardian Demonic Hybrid (Rewrite)

Chapter 4

Silver POV: Hi I am Silver, Shade's oldest friend. I am half fallen angel and half devil.

"Hello Shade," I say walking into the light scaring everyone except for Shade and Vali.

"Hello Silver," Shade says laughing. "Been a while Silver."

"Yeah," I say getting slightly mad.

"Aww. Don't be a sour puss," Shade says giving me a hug.

"You always have a way to get me to calm down don't you Shade," I say.

"Yup," Shade replies.

"Awkward," Vali says walking into the room.

"Hello Vali," I say chuckling as Vali looks extremely confused.

"Hi Silver," Vali says still looking confused. "Are you and Shade really related?"

"We are just friends," Me and Shade say together.

"Wow," Vali says. "You two definitely have the same expression of anger alot of the time."

"Hey!" Me and Shade say at the same time getting angry.

"Ok Vali enough," Azazel says appearing in front of me.

"Hey dad," I say sheepishly.

"Hello Silver," Azazel says smiling brightly.

Shade releases me from the hug.

"Why are you always able to calm down people?" I ask Shade haughtily.

"I've had to put up with very angry women a lot," Shade says making me frown.

"Why are you always teasing me?" I ask Shade.

"Because it's fun," Shade replies.

"You really piss me off sometimes. You know that Shade?" I ask the last part.

"Yeah I do Silver," Shade says hugging me.

"Please stop hugging me," I say pushing Shade away from me.

"Fine," Shade says haughtily as he walks away.

"You could be a little more understanding of him Silver," Azazel says. "He lost His father before he was born. He lost his brother before you lost your mother. He just wants to keep you safe."

"I never met my other Protector Shadow," I say. "I remember hearing that he sacrificed his soul by using his best form DIABLO SERAPH RAGE."

"If only I could go back in time," I hear Shade say. "I would Stop Shadow from using DIABLO SERAPH RAGE. I would stand in front of him to keep him alive."

"Why are you so insistent on being the hero?" I ask Shade.

"It's the only thing thats keeping me alive," He replies haughtily. I see he's still pissed off at me for making him angry.

"Well I know that you want to protect everyone," I say to him. "I know you can." I gently hug him.

"Why are you hugging me?" He asks angrily.

"Stop pouting," I say. "I'm no good with calming people down."

"I noticed," Shade says sarcasticly.

"Hey now," I say slapping him. "I'm trying to make up for being a bitch to you all these years."

"OW," Shade says feeling the stinging from my slap.

"Sorry," I reply.

"That was uncalled for," Shade says.

"I said sorry," I reply while sitting on the couch.

"I really need to take a shower to get this blood off of my arms," Shade says walking away without a shirt on.

"Where did your shirt go to?" I ask stifling a laugh.

"Damnit. NOT AGAIN," I hear Shade shout from the bathroom.

"Let me guess he lost his pants," I say facepalming.

"Who keeps taking my pants?" I hear Shade shout. "And how'd they manage to steal them right off of me this time?"

Me and Vali laugh as Ophis appears holding Shade's pants in her hands.

"Ophis you little trickster," I say giggling.

"He was asking for it," Ophis replies giggling quite a bit.

"I heard that," Shade yells from the bathroom.

"Take a shower and shut up," I yell back to him.

"Fine," He grumbles.

I hear the water turn on as Shade steps into the shower.

We hear Shade start talking to himself and then he starts singing the song Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons.

"He certainly can sing," Vali says nearly falling over from the sound of Shade's singing.

"Wow. I never thought he'd be a good singer," I say nearly getting a bloody nose from how beautifully Shade is singing.

"Wow. Nearly falling for your Protector," Azazel says.

"D-d-dad," I say stuttering. "Why are you teasing me as well?"

"Like Shade said It's fun," Azazel says.

"U-ugh so embarassing," I say blushing and hiding in shadows.

Shade walks into the room without a shirt.

"I can sense you Silver," Shade says walking over to me and picking me up and setting me beside him. "I know its embarassing to have Someone teasing you." Shade suddenly hugs me making me blush bright red and deactivate my shadow cloak.

"Why do you always hug me when I feel negative emotions?" I ask Shade.

"I do it to protect you," Shade says caringly.

"W-w-w-w-what?" I ask blushing even more.

"You know that I care about you Silver," Shade says. "I will protect you no matter the cost."

"Shade I don't know what to say," I say blushing.

"Then don't say anything," Shade says hugging me and holding me like he used to when we were kids. "I promise to protect you. I keep my word."

I hug Shade tighter than I normally would.

"Silver I can't breathe much," I hear Shade say gasping for breath.

"Oops," I say blushing as Shade sucks in air.

"It's fine," Shade says.

"Why are you so nonchalant?" I ask.

"Because you showed more caringness towards me than you have in years," Shade says. "You used to be a sweet young girl Silver. Someone made you become hateful towards all men including your Protector. Tell me What they did. Please."

"I was raped 4 years ago," I say tearing up. "I was beaten, raped, tortured and wounded so many times that I eventually snapped and ripped my abusers to shreds."

"Silver," Shade says. "It's all in the past now. I will protect you from anyone who tries to hurt you. Even if I have to kill someone to save you."

"Shade," I whisper snuggling up to his warmth. "I don't care wether or not if you have to kill to protect me. You will always be my best friend."

"You seem much more peaceful when you are near me now," Shade says smiling the tiniest of smiles.

"It's because you are my only confidant now," I say yawning.

"Just rest Silver, I will make sure you get enough sleep. I am your guardian now," Shade says quietly as I fall into a nice and welcome state of rest.

 _'Little one wake and you shall see your partner.' A new voice says._

 _I open my eyes in a pitch black place with no lights yet I can see perfectly. "Who are you?" I ask the voice._

 _"I am the Shadow Drake or One of the twin drakes," The voice says._

 _"Wait so you're saying that you are the one who lives in my soul?" I ask the Drake._

 _"Yes my young lady," Shadow Drake replies. "I even know that you have fallen for your Protector even though you won't admit it to him."_

 _"H-h-h-h-h-how do you know that?" I ask exsaperated._

 _"I am a part of you," Shadow Drake replies. "You -re -wak-ng -p my dear." The voice says fading away._

I wake up with my head on Shade's left shoulder.

"Morning sleepy head," Shade says with a smile.

"Morning," I say yawning.

"You are a very active person when you're asleep Silver," Shade says. "You fell asleep sitting on my left leg and moved so you were sleeping on my left shoulder."

"Never tell anyone what I'm about to tell you," I say hissing.

"I may have fallen in love with you Shade," I say blushing red.

"You are always so calm, so comforting, so defensive, so loving, and so damn annoying sometimes, but most importantly you're so reserved when it comes to normal life," I say hugging Shade tightly.

"I knew that you had fallen for me," Shade says. "But I didn't know that you felt so caring about me."

I kiss Shade gently. "I have loved you for a while now since you defeated Riser the first time then forever the second time," I say.

"I know Silver," Shade says hugging me.

"Never knew you and Silver had that kind of relationship," Vali says smirking.

"Not my fault that I wish to protect her from everything and everyone who wants to hurt her," Shade says glowing black.

"Calm down Shade," I say hugging Shade to get him to stop glowing like he's about to explode.  
"Sorry," Shade says.

"It's ok," I say smiling and holding onto Shade.

{Wow, Shade has certainly grown on Silver. Not in a family way. But in a want for love kind of way,} Albion says to Vali.

'Yeah the look in Silver's eyes now is that of pure need,' Vali says.

 _ **2 Hours later in a karaoke bar**_

Shade POV: Well this is my first time singing in front of everyone and not just to a wall or mirror.

"I am not used to singing in front of people," I say shaking.

"Don't worry Shade," Vali says. "I wouldn't even dare to sing without someone else nearby."

"Damn Vali you need to sing with someone," Silver teases."Why not sing a song by yourself?"

"Look at this photograph. Everytime I do it makes me laugh. How did our eyes get so red and what the hell is on Joey's head?" I start singing and actually fall over from the scent of blood.

"I think I ripped my stitches from my wound on my left leg," I say nearly vomitting. "Damn. Definitely broke the stitches."

"Sorry about the smell of blood," I whisper to the others as I run off.

'I fucked up,' I think to myself.

{You couldn't have know that the stitches would break right then,} Shadow says to me.

'I ruined the only time that everyone would hear me sing,' I think.

{Shade you are a great singer but you can't stand the smell of blood. No one blames you for hating the smell of blood not even those who have known you since your rebirth. I know that the reason you hate the smell of blood is because of how you died,} Shadow says.

'Yeah,' I reply.

"Shade where are you?" I hear Sona shouting from afar.

"I just want to be alone," I shout back.

"Shade we are all worried for you," Silver says appearing beside me.

"I can never be at peace when you are around can I Silver?"

"Nope," Silver says embracing me.

"Why is everyone so concerned for me?" I ask.

"We just want to keep you safe," Silver replies.

"I know," I say crying. "The smell of blood reminds me how I died. Blood loss. My body was burned badly. Tenth Degree burns from Riser's flames."

Silver growls inhumanely as she gets filled with rage.

"Calm down Silver," I say hugging Silver making her calm down.

"Shade," Silver says hugging me back. "Why didn't you say Riser was the reason you died before?"

"I didn't say it because I knew you'd go after Riser yourself," I say. "He killed your mother Silver. The only reason You and I are still here is because Azazel revived me along with Sona. Azazel revived you before you died. He never knew that I had been killed by Riser."

"I never realized that you were revived by my Dad," Silver says kissing me on the cheek and holding onto me.

"It's ok I won't let you fall," I say to Silver as I activate my wings and take to the sky.

"Why do you have 4 wings?" Silver asks me as I wrap my arms under her.

"Because of me Being a Hybrid of Angel and Devil I have 4 wings two are natural the other two are My elemental wings," I explain while blushing as Silver holds onto me. "Um Silver your breasts are pressed against my chest and its getting harder for me to concentrate."

"I'm doing this on purpose," Silver says. "I already said that you are defensive. So this is another reason for you to be defensive of me."

Silver starts giggling as I wrap my arms around her to keep her protected by my wings.

"Well You really should hold on tightly," I say preparing to dive bomb the landing strip.

"Ok," Silver says tightening her grip on me.

I dive bomb the landing strip to my house and skid to a stop right in the center of the garage.

"Wow," Vali says. "A new record of stopping before you hit the wall. Two hundred feet before the wall. Is it perhaps because of Silver?"

"You might be right," I say blushing.

"Yo Shade," Nitrous says running up to me with his hair covered in snow.

"Why did you run through a mountain?" I ask Nitrous.

"I thought it would be fun," Nitrous says skidding to a stop and hitting the wall full force. "Ow."

"Nitrous," Aaron says walking up behind Nitrous and slapping him upside the head. "Next time don't forget to stop before you hit the wall."

"Nitrous, It still was an interesting stopping momentum. But you have to skid far enough away from the wall so you don't hit it," I explain.

I cough out a little bit of blood from the pain in my leg.

"DAMNIT!" I screech as my leg starts hurting from infected blood.

"Whoa. Calm down Shade," Aaron says Holding me down to get me to stop thrashing around.

"OW!" I scream from the pain of having to get my leg reset and restitched.

Silver hugs me to keep me from ripping my arm out of place.

"Shade, I can heal your wounds. But you have to hold still," Silver says whilst holding me to heal my wounds.

"Thanks," I say with my teeth gritted and my eyes closed.

 _Shadow and everyone else are running from a giant hell hound. "It's ceberus. We need to run now," Shadow yells." I can't go to hell. Not now. Not ever."_

 _"What. The. Hell," Vali says flying. "I. Hate. This. Damned. Mutt."_

 _"Get everyone else to safety," Shadow says activating diablo seraph rage._

 _"I will defeat you Cerberus even if it kills me," Shadow says._

I open my eyes and nearly scream from rage.

"Kokabiel Killed Shadow, When he was in diablo seraph rage. I will kill Kokabiel," I say.

"Shade Stop," Silver says tackling me to the ground. "You can't waste your life seeking revenge for something that happened years ago."

"Silver," I say with slight sadness. "I'm never going to give up on trying to save Shadow from the depths of death. I Can't AFFORD to give up on him."

"I know how you feel," Silver whispers. "But I need you in my life."

"Silver, I-I-I Can't stop with wanting to save him. He was stronger than I am. HE should be the one standing here right now. NOT ME," I say sobbing.

Silver kisses me and keeps me on the ground to make sure that I don't do anything stupid.

"Stay down," Silver whispers into my ear. I shiver as she decides to lay on me.

"Why are you so insistent on laying on me to make sure I don't do anything stupid?" I ask Silver making her blush.

"It's so that I can make sure that you're ok," Silver says. "I love you Shade." Silver whispers the last part.

"I know," I say back as I hug her. "I love all of my friends equally. But five stand out the most. You, Sona, Serafall, Ophis and Koneko but Koneko is more of a favor to her sister Kuroka."

"So you love me Sona Serafall and Ophis?" Silver asks.

"Yes," I reply making Silver squeal happily. "I hate having wolf like senses."

My hair stands straight on end as I start growling.

"What is it?" Silver asks me.

"Cerberus is here," I say glowing as I teleport out from under Silver and in front of Cerberus.

My eyes turn pure purple as I morph into a giant wolf three times the size of Cerberus. I charge Cerberus and bite him in the neck. Cerberus swipes at me with his claws but they deal no damage. I release my venom into his system by biting through the veins. I continue biting Cerberus. I return to human form once Cerberus dissolves into dust.

"Shade! Shade! SHADE!" I hear Silver shouting as I pass out.

 _"Shade," I hear Shadow say. "You nearly died killing Cerberus. You used your Sacred Technique: Shadow WereWolf, I never knew you could use That Specific Sacred Technique."_

 _"I understand," I say to Shadow._

 _"Be careful," Shadow says._

 _"I will Brother," I say._

 _"You will discover your heritage soon enough," Shadow says as the Dreamscape disappears._

"AHHH," I shout as I wake up scaring everyone.

"DON'T DO THAT," Vali says.

"And I pissed myself," Issei says.

"Sorry," I apologize.

"You had a Dream," Azazel says. "It was about the form you used correct?"

"Yes it was," I reply."Shadow explained this form is called Shadow WereWolf. It's one of my Sacred Techniques."

"Wait, Sacred Techniques?" Silver asks confused.

"The strongest level of a skill or ability like my Shadow Healing," I explain. "While my Shadow Healing is different than your own version is Mine is able to heal every wound on my body simultaneously. That's why Cerberus couldn't hurt me."

"So basically as long as you can heal you can't be injured?" Silver asks.

"Not exactly," I say. "I can heal my body if there is a wound but I can still be injured."

"Holy," Sona sees my eyes new color. "Why didn't your eyes change back to normal?"

"Oh these are my eyes true color," I explain.

"WAIT WHAT?" Everyone shouts at once.

"OW!" I scream. "I am a werewolf you understand you don't have to shout."

"Sorry," They all say at once.

I flex my jaw a few times trying to get it to relocate.

"Who punched me in the jaw?" I ask.

"Sorry," Issei says.

"Ouch," I say popping my jaw back into place.

Silver, Sona, Serafall and Ophis tackle me onto the ground.

"Too much," I manage to get out before gasping for breath.

 **A/N: Wow that was a fun chapter. I might try my luck at a lemon next chapter ;). Anyways, the beginning of the chapter was an introduction to Silver and Shade's relationship in the past and present. The next chapter I am probably going to add a little more insight into Shade becoming who he is now. How he died was explained in the chapter. He was burned badly and died of blood loss. Just who was his father and why was his Father killed? Find out next time in the wonderful world of this story. Reviews and criticism are welcome and advised. This is Sahdygolden Signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5: First time for everything

Guardian Demonic Hybrid(ReWrite)

Chapter 5

Shade POV: 'I have got to stop nearly dying. I should also stop eating cheese before bed.'

I stand up popping my back.

"Morning Silver," I say.

"Morning Shade," Silver says hugging me.

I stare out the window as my wings spread and twitch violently.

"HE is here," I say growling as I step outside.

"Rogue," I spit out morphing into my Shadow WereWolf form.

"Well, Well, Well," says the rogue priest. "Look at the angry dog."

I jump onto the rogue priest and position my paw above his heart.

The rogue priest gulps and starts shaking.

I bring my paw down causing blood to spew from the rogue priests chest killing him instantly.

I go back to human form and walk inside covered in blood again.

"Damned rogue's constantly attacking and constantly causing me to get covered in blood," I say walking into the bathroom and taking my clothes off and burning them.

"Never thought that you'd burn your own pants," Silver says looking at my chest which has deep scars running through it. "What happened to your chest?"

"This is one reason why I never reveal my bare skin. This is where I was stabbed by claws throughout my entire body. I was attacked by giant scorpions years ago after I was challenged by Riser's pawns at a very inconspicous time," I say. "I still have to free Ravel Phenex from her brother's peerages anger."

 _I was walking along the narrow road when four pawns walked in front of me and attacked me without warning. My body went into over-drive causing my WereWolf form to first activate.I defeated the pawns and was attacked by scorpions. The scorpions claws went through my body. I was slowly dying from blood loss but for some reason my body started healing but not by miracle but by shadows. My wounds healed enough so that I wouldn't die by blood loss. When I got back home I saw something was amiss inside and right when I stepped into the house the house started burning with me shadow and my mother still trapped inside. My mothers body was lit on fire and quickly burned to ash. Shadow was able to escape but Me on the other hand I was burnt alive but still living 'til Riser saw me and decided to beat me half to death and then rip my heart out. I wasn't healing there was no healing the wounds I'd suffered. The ambulance arrived and took me to the hospital while in the hospital I died from blood loss. The hospital workers layed my body in the snow and left. That was when Sona and Azazel both happened upon me dead not an ounce of life left in me. But when Sona looked at my wounds she saw Riser's hand prints on my body and then she saw where he had ripped out my heart. She started crying as my soul had been ripped forcefully out of my body. Without a choice she used her mutation piece to save my life but it wasnt enough. Azazel revived me as a fallen angel._

"That is How I became what I am today a werewolf, devil and fallen angel," I say.

"I still can't believe that you survived hundreds of scorpions. Yet you died from Riser's power," Silver says kissing me on the lips.

"I'm pretty weak in comparison to Shadow," I say. "I still wish I wouldn't have tried to stop Riser from killing me. With my anger at losing my mother and Shadow to that fire I resisted 500 times more than I would have."

Silver slaps me.

"You are the hero I was waiting for years ago," Silver says. "I see that now."

"Silver," I say kissing her on the lips. "I have had feelings for you for 2 years now. I just never thought that I would ever be able to say these words: I LOVE YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF."

"Shade that means. You love Sona , Serafall and Ophis more than life itself," Silver says blushing as she felt my arms wrap around her waist.

 _ **Lemon Start**_

"I will protect you from everyone who wishes to harm you and anyone else for that matter," I say kissing Silver with a passion that was on the border of need and lust.

"Shade," Silver says pushing me onto her bed as we teleported while we were talking. "I need this."

"I know Silver," I say kissing her while I was completely naked minus my underwear.

"Well this isn't as bad as me being raped," Silver says while kissing me with just as much passion. "Keep in mind I was raped for 4 months straight."

"I won't ever allow that to happen again," I say Holding Silver to my chest. "No matter the pain I have to endure after a fight I will save you and the others."

Silver takes off her dress revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Bold decision," I say kissing her and hugging her to me. "If you're ready I'm all yours."

Silver takes off her panties revealing her naked form. I start massaging Silvers breasts making her moan quietly. I feel her legs wrapping around my waist. Silver rips my boxers off causing them to burst into nothing more than cloth strips. I pull Silver onto my body making her moan even more. Silver starts to rub my erection making me moan out quietly. 'Holy shit, Silver is a very very beatiful woman.' Even though this isn't my first time seeing her naked she still takes my breath away. I kiss Silver's neck making her shiver in delight. I push Silver onto her bed gently. I pull Silver up to me gently. I feel the heat of her vagina on my penis. I insert my penis into her all the way. I look at her as we both feel exhilirated at the feeling of being together. Suddenly both me and Silver give in to lust and want and have sex for 2 hours.

 _ **Lemon End.**_

"Shade," Silver says panting. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say to Silver.

"That was an excellent time Shade," Silver says whilst yawning. "Goodnight Shade."

"Goddnight Silver," I whisper.

 **A/N: That was probably my shortest chapter yet, BUT I'm trying to write four chapters in two days. Shade And Silver: Probably the first lemon that I have ever done. If it was bad I won't make anymore. With Silver and Shade having done what Silver never thought she'd ever do, Silver will ask Shade to be more than her protector. Shade is basically a version of me that is more than meets the eye. I have never made an oc as complex as Shade. This is the final chapter I can write tonight I'm entirely out of energy from taking all day to write Chapters 3, 4, and 5. This was My first attempt at a lemon.**

 **Next Time: Shade and Azazel training the others. Shade meets his Father's spirit and Silver meets her mother. Shade learns of his powers as A Shadow Warrior/ Knight and A Protector of Light. His Four wings symbolize his Status as a Devil. He is A middle class devil. His fallen angel wings are jet black like the night sky. He is as he Said the SHADOW WARRIOR.**

 **After Next Time: Shade and The others decide to take it easy and go to the underworld to party.**

 **There may be more lemons later on but I don't think I'm ready for any more now.**


End file.
